zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gaz Membrane
Gaz's Appearances Did it ever occur to anyone that Gaz never once appeared in any episode without her stupid, annoying, large-headed brother Dib? gaz is cool "Squeedly" as in Squeedly Spooch has nothing to do with Squee The page says that Gaz claims to have a Squeedly Spooch, and the Squeedly part is a link to Squee. I went to fix it, as they are unrelated despite sounding similar, but it gave me an error and said I was blocked from editing it. Not a major issue, but it probably should be changed. Maybe Squeedly Spooch could be linked to Irken Biology? Invader Jinx 20:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You're right and it's fixed =) Gato sin suerte 23:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Name??? Im sorry but in what episode do they refer to Gaz as Gazlene??? Or was it stated by one of the creators/writers??? Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 00:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It was stated by one of the creators/writers. It is still unclear as to who said this, but I will investigate, as it is supposedly said in the commentary. I am getting the DVD's shortly and I will tell you. InvaderDee 18:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC). Ok thank you for clearing that up for me :) --Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 20:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I also believe it was mentioned in an issue of Nickelodeon magazine. --Lord Kenny 02:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I never heard it stated in comentary. But I'm going to remove that for the time being, until we dig up the supposed Nick magazine article. Luna419 04:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!InvaderEleanor (talk) 00:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Older or younger than Dib In Gaz: Taster of Pork, Dib clearly says "my little sister." I don't know if that's enough to go on to say she's the younger of the two. 20:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I always had the impression that she was the youngest. I'm not sure why, besides Dib stating it in one episode, but it was probably because she's drawn at least a few inches shorter than Dib. Siggay Siggay! 22:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) There's an interview with Jhonen that says she's younger than him by a year; I don't have the link for it because my browsing closed unexpectedly on me the other day and I can't recover it T_T [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 18:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Alas! Just about a month after I post this, I miraculously stumbled across it. About halfway down Jhonen mentions "they have no definite ages... Gaz is younger than her brother by a year." See here. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 02:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Templeate Loops? Why the hell are these template loops appearing on all the Invader Zim pages. First GIR, then Almighty Tallest Red and all the rest. Can you kindly give me a reason : I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. It was a mistake in a template's code. But, it has been fixed. Gato sin suerte 03:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) part irken We all know she has a squeedilyspooch, but she actually even has three fingers on each hand! Professor membrane probably designed her to be part irken! Superscaryguy 11:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose that'd explain her underlying violent nature, haha. -- Somarinoa 15:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :(An old topic but I'll contribute anyway) Well, characters like Moofy have three fingers too, don't they? And she was probably kidding about the squeedilyspooch. If she's part Irken wouldn't Dib be too? DUN DUN DUUUN. Spooooky. Dykeatron (talk) 23:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) WHY ADMIRE HER i admire gaz so much becuase shes cool not ignoring like most girls are on the show she dont realy freak out and if she wants something she mainly gets it she likes to play video games its cool i mean who doesent like to play video games and she likes pigs and pizza cute she is her own cool little self and i like her hair and how its purple and she beats up her brother who doesent i mean like boys are ignoring for her and the game she plays is cool i want a game like that and her bitty eyes its like i can comepere her too my favorite animie band theres a little japanese girl on there that has the same colord hair and she plays the gurtair and also anothor thing i like about her she wants something she always gets it evan if it takes herself to get it go gazGO GAZ — p.s im just saying how cool she is and what shes like ok ^^ :She is pretty cool, alright. — Somarinoa 15:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Image? In an image on Nicktoons's official site, Gaz is seen sitting playing her video game in Zim and Dib's classroom in front of Ms. Bitters. Though, Parent Teacher Night and Gaz, Taster of Pork notably explain that she is in Mr. Elliot's class. Where is the image?Angie Y. (talk) 01:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Gaz's Eyes The image of the close-up of gaz's eyes is a little too creepy. If you look directly at the picture for two minutes, you will die. :P XanderYoshimitzu (talk) 05:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope,didn't die. 03:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Gaz when she was teeny-tiny Gaz when she was really little. Angie Y. (talk) 05:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) 'A worthless brat' Yesterday, my mom called Gaz a 'worthless brat' because of her antisocial attitude. She also does not like her powers. Angie Y. (talk) 21:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Gaz hating is just getting annoying. Biological Experiment or Naturally Born So far it only has been confirmed that Dib was a biological creation of the professor; Gaz's origin was not mentioned in the writer commentary or by Jhonen Vasquez himself. Right now there are only speculations of her being a biological creation like her brother or a natural born child. On some IZ fansites, blogs, and other web pages on Prof. Membrane's profile/bio, it said that his wife suffered a horrible fate and now her remains live in a jar somewhere (don't know if this info is true or not). This does not exactly mean that Gaz had a mother, but could be possible. GothGirlXenon (talk) 00:39, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Did Gaz have a mother? There was a video from InvaderCon where Jhonen said there was a jar labeled "Mom" in Prof. Membrane's house. GothGirlXenon (talk) 21:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Does anybody know why I can't edit the Gaz page? O.o Similar traits? Gaz is not what she seems. She has similar traits with Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.